Felicidad
by Aglie
Summary: En medio del caos provocado por Madara, Sasuke y Naruto discuten sobre la felicidad. Shonen/ai y SPOILERS de los últimos capítulos del manga


**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Felices fiestas! Aquí les traigo este one shot, que originalmente sólo era un drabble, pero me he dado cuenta que soy incapaz de hacerlos por todo el chorote que escribo. En fin, espero que les guste y ¡nos estamos leyendo en el 2010!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a M. Kishimoto, a quien le agrada sacarme canas verdes con cada capítulo que pasa. **

**Advertencias: SPOILERS de los últimos capítulos del manga. Si no lo sigues, quedas advertido.**

**Género: Shonen/ai. Si no te gusta, huye a otro fic. **

* * *

- ¿No crees que es justo que seamos felices? – preguntó.

Sasuke lo miró y se sorprendió. Al contrario de otras veces, los ojos de Naruto expresaban cansancio y, hasta cierto punto, no podía culparlo: habían librado ya tantas batallas y todo indicaba que esa situación estaba lejos de cambiar.

Cerró los ojos. Sí, él también estaba harto, y más que Naruto. Toda su vida había estado marcada por cosas sobre las que él no tenía control: la conspiración de su clan, el sacrificio de Itachi... Incluso, su misma vocación de "vengador" estaba más allá de él ya que, según Madara, era su destino. Bien que mal, era el camino que había elegido - ¿o el que lo habían obligado a tomar? Ya no importaba. Sabía que no había marcha atrás.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

- No lo sé – respondió Naruto mirando al cielo – es sólo que… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a un festival? ¿Cuánto tiene que no te sientas a ver los fuegos artificiales? Esto…

- Somos ninjas, dobe, y para acabarla de amolar, somos tú y yo.

- Ya lo sé… - suspiró – Aunque me gusta aprender un montón de técnicas y esas cosas, a veces desearía ser alguien común. Levantarme, ir a la escuela o ayudar a mis padres en sus negocios, irme de farra, tener una novia…

- Hn. Fuiste a la escuela por un tiempo y no hacías más que perder el tiempo. Tus padres te querrían fuera de su negocio por las bromas que les harías a los clientes. Te ibas de farra con Jiraiya y bien pudiste haber tenido una novia si me hubieras hecho caso y no hubieras ido tras de mí.

- Teme – le dijo mientras lo zapeaba.

- Hn.

- Lo que quiero decir es que me habría gustado tener una vida normal. Claro, aún así seguiría siendo el chico guay que siempre he sido.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de callarlo con un "sí, como no", cuando Naruto siguió:

- Sabes tan bien cómo yo que todo esto se terminará con nuestras muertes. Si Madara nos atrapa, tendrá al Kyuubi y tus ojos. Adiós a los días tal y como los conocemos. Pero si ganamos, pronto nos considerarán una amenaza y nos matarán de todas formas.

- Y eso que yo soy el pesimista de los dos – le reprochó Sasuke.

- Me habría gustado tener mi propio puesto de ramen – le confesó Naruto tras unos breves momentos de silencio.

- Sabes que es poco rentable porque no sabes cocinar nada y sólo revenderías ramen instantáneo.

- Ja, ja. No tienes idea de cuánto han mejorado mis habilidades culinarias desde que te fuiste – lo retó.

- Pues probemos aquí y ahora. Total, no pasa de que me indigeste y que Madara aproveche para dejarme ciego.

- ¡Ya verás imbécil!

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban solos en las profundidades del bosque. Tras una batalla de dimensiones épicas – si le preguntaban a Naruto – o de una versión un ¿poco? más agresiva de la pelea en el Valle del Fin de acuerdo con Sasuke, ambos habían decidido terminar con el asunto de Madara y de Danzuo de una vez por todas. ¿Qué hizo Naruto para convencer a su escurridizo amigo? Eso era algo que los ninjas de la Hoja aún se preguntaban y que los miembros de Taka encontraron terriblemente simple: Naruto le propuso pelear juntos para que su historia no volviera a repetirse. Nadie debería ser forzado a elegir entre su familia y la aldea – como sucedió con Itachi y con Yondaime Hokage – y nadie tenía que vivir con un destino impuesto, como era el caso de ambos. Al principio, Sasuke encontró estas ideas ridículas porque, sin importar los años que pasaran, los seres humanos estaban sedientos de poder y sería cuestión de tiempo para que casos como los suyos volvieran a ocurrir. Sin embargo, decidió dejarse arrastrar por Naruto y ver qué ocurría.

Sasuke miró a Naruto mientras preparaba la comida. Y también deseó vivir en otro tiempo donde, seguramente, lo seguiría molestando por su estupidez. Pero al menos, su máxima preocupación sería reprobar un par de materias o lidiar con una novia fastidiosa.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces, dobe? – preguntó Sasuke para romper el silencio.

- ¡Una sopa de verduras que hasta Kakashi – sensei dice que me queda genial!

- ¿Verduras? ¿En verdad comes eso? – se burló.

- Sakura me obligó y ya sabes que negarle algo cuando te amenaza con su puño es imposible – río nervioso.

- Hn.

- ¿Sasuke…?

- ¿Hn?

- Dime… cuando esto acabe… ¿serás feliz?

- ¿Quién te ha enseñado conceptos tan complejos como la felicidad, usuratonkachi?

- Fuera de broma, teme. – Naruto dejó de cortar las verduras para mirar a Sasuke quien, sin pensarlo mucho, le respondió:

- No sé qué es la felicidad, Naruto. Tal vez lo era cuando era niño, pero han pasado tantos años desde entonces que ya no soy capaz de recordarlo.

- Oh.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó al cabo de un rato.

- Me sentiré bien si todos tienen su final feliz. Con eso tengo.

- Con qué poco te conformas.

- Al contrario de ti, no soy un chico ambicioso.

- Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso, usuratonkachi.

Naruto recordó que tenía una sopa que preparar y siguió partiendo las verduras. Sasuke, en cambio, pensaba en la respuesta de Naruto. Aunque sabía de lo que era capaz Naruto con tal de asegurar el bienestar de sus amigos, no podía creer que ello fuera suficiente para hacerle feliz. Tenía que haber algo más ya que, según él, todos los seres humanos eran egoístas. Sin excepción.

- No te creo – le dijo después de un rato, en el cual, Naruto aprovechó para poner la sopa en el fuego.

- ¿No me crees qué?

- Que con ver felices a los demás, tú lo seas. No me engañas, quieres algo más – lo acusó.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado. ¡Claro que Sasuke tenía razón! Si por él fuera, ya hubiera mandado lejos la felicidad de todos y se hubiera embarcado en la suya. El problema estaba en que, si lo hacía, no habría mundo para disfrutarla pues, tarde o temprano, Madara se apoderaría de todo.

- ¿Puedo tomar esa sonrisa como un sí? – aventuró Sasuke.

- Cállate, teme. Mejor pásame la sal.

- Ah… ¿crees que te la voy a dar así como así? No lo haré hasta que me digas qué quieres.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tan curioso?

- Desde que estamos aquí, en medio del bosque sin nada mejor qué hacer.

- ¡Oye! ¡Mi felicidad no es objeto de diversión, teme!

- Ya, ya, ¿me vas a decir o no?

"¿Y ahora qué le digo? Si hasta a mí me da pena ajena admitirlo… para la otra le hago caso y no pregunto cosas estúpidas", pensó Naruto mientras pasaba preocupado las dos manos por su cabello.

- ¿Usuratonkachi…?

- … Mira, ¡la sopa ya casi está lista!

- Naruto… - lo amenazó – aún tengo la sal.

- ¡Arggg! ¡Maldito sea el día en que te volviste curioso!

- No soy curioso. Tú preguntaste y yo respondí. Te toca hablar, es lo justo – repuso Sasuke.

- Hn. Seré feliz en cuanto acabe este desmadre, ¿contento? – respondió hastiado.

- Mmm…

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- No te creo. Si hubiera sido eso, no hubieras tardado tanto en admitirlo. De seguro tu felicidad es algo tan patético que te da pena decirlo. Pero no te apures, si ni siquiera eres capaz de admitirlo, no lo tendrás – finalizo Sasuke aventando la sal a Naruto.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – estalló en risas el rubio tras un incómodo silencio – ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Sasuke enojado.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – seguía Naruto al borde de las lágrimas – es que… ja, ja, ja, ja… que tú… ja, ja, ja… lo digas… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… lo hace muy gracioso… ja, ja, ja, ja.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Olvídalo, Sasuke – respondió Naruto tratando de controlarse – Mejor me pongo a terminar esto.

- Hn.

Naruto tomó la sal y, con otros condimentos que tenía guardados en su mochila de viaje, comenzó a sazonar la sopa. Y Sasuke, que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, concentró toda su resolución en las miradas que dirigía a Naruto.

- ¿No lo vas a dejar estar, verdad teme? - Naruto suspiró y tomó un par de cuencos para servir antes de mirar a Sasuke y continuar – Está bien, te diré. Mi felicidad está con una persona que no podrá serlo mientras esté viva. Ansía morir porque sólo de esa forma estará con las personas con las que ha sido verdaderamente feliz. Y, cuando muera y alcance su felicidad, yo me quedaré aquí, sin la mía. Es como tú dijiste, patético… ja, ja, ja, ja… y tonto… mira… le he perseguido y perseguido y nunca seré capaz de alcanzarlo porque quiere ir a un lugar donde obviamente yo no tengo cabida.

Por un momento sólo se oyó el silbar del viento hasta que Naruto agregó:

- No siempre tenemos lo que queremos, ¿o no teme?

* * *

Naruto probó la sopa y, como pensó que ya estaba lista, tomó dos cuencos para servirla. Extendió uno a Sasuke y empezó a comer.

- ¡Me quedó genial! Come antes de que se enfríe que no voy a calentar más después – dijo Naruto para romper con el silencio incómodo que se había instalado en su pequeño campamento.

- Naruto… yo…

- Anda ya, no te hagas del rogar y come. Ni creas que el todo poderoso Uzumaki Naruto te va a andar cocinando siempre.

- Naruto, lo siento – dijo finalmente Sasuke.

- No te disculpes. Es lo que tengo por andarte persiguiendo. Tú me lo advertiste y yo no te hice caso. Así son las cosas – suspiró.

- Mira… si te sirve de algo… son los mejores meses que he pasado desde que dejé la aldea – confesó Sasuke tratando de enmendar un poco la situación.

- Eso lo sé. Tú no sabes divertirte y de seguro eras tan alzado mientras estuviste con Orochimaru que nadie te invitaba a las fiestas. Y con tu equipo no se diga, a los pobres los privaste de diversiones y por eso Juugo se ponía todo loco.

- Naruto… - amenazó Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué?! Escucha, Sasuke, no tienes que disculparte ni animarme. Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?

- No, Naruto, escúchame tú a mí. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste. Sí, quiero estar muerto. Lo he deseado desde que Itachi mató al Clan. Pero por alguna razón algo se empeña en que siga vivo. Y mientras lo esté, no me queda de otra más que estar contigo… argggg….

"Oh" fue la única respuesta que Sasuke recibió a su "confesión". Naruto contempló el recipiente donde había cocinado como si en aquel momento le fuera a develar el verdadero sentido de la vida y Sasuke recordó que tenía un plato de sopa frente a él.

- Este… Sasuke… - se animó a decir Naruto después de un buen rato – … ¿Gracias?

- Hn.

- ¿Qué tal la sopa?

- Fría y le falta pimienta. Te hace falta práctica para que esto sepa decente.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes cocinar!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy capaz de mejorar el sabor de esta cosa!

- ¡Desgraciado!

Mientras discutían, Naruto y Sasuke pensaron que, tal vez, nunca obtendrían la felicidad tal y como la imaginaban. Pero eran esos pequeños momentos los que los hacían creer que, a pesar del caos que eran sus vidas, aún valía la pena seguir vagando por el mundo.


End file.
